


His tears shall make them drown, and the day shall never come

by dimensional_ghost



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: :(, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, but still, i'm sorry seven, jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensional_ghost/pseuds/dimensional_ghost
Summary: "The façade called "707" is crumbling, Luciel is shaking his head, Saeyoung's desperate cries are shattering the world full of fake "I'm okay"s that he himself had created a long time ago."What if MC doesn't accept the real Saeyoung, leaving him to fall apart all alone?





	His tears shall make them drown, and the day shall never come

**Author's Note:**

> Seven's route sure is a hell of a feels trip huh. the title is from a song by Steampianist called Angel Lazaretto :')

The façade called "707" is crumbling, Luciel is shaking his head, Saeyoung's desperate cries are shattering the world full of fake _"I'm okay"_ s that he himself had created a long time ago.

He still remembers the weird look on MC's innocent face the first time she had seen Saeyoung.

 _"You're....different from what I thought you'd be"_ , she had said, slowly walking away and out of his reach.

He wants to scream. Run away from everything and everyone, hide from the cruel reality and never come back - of course he's different! The cheery and happy-go-lucky 707 is just a fake persona, he can't let others see his true self. He can't! He can't...

He had hid his sad and pathetic and miserable self somewhere deep his whole life, so why now? What had he done wrong?

A feeling suddenly distracts him from his terrible thoughts - a warm feeling, like someone that's trying to reach for his hand and just lead him out of that spiral of self loathing and depression.

 

He shakes his head slowly.

 

No, he can't, _he can't._

 

He'll hurt them too, he's _sure of it._

 

Right as he hears the distant and pleading voice _("Luciel! Step away from the edge, Luciel! Don't do it, we can...we can fix this! Please-!")_ , he takes a tiny step forward, closing his eyes.

 

707 now doesn't exist anymore, Luciel sighs in disappointment, Saeyoung smiles.

 

_"...I promised I'd never leave your side again, brother, didn't I...?"_


End file.
